familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Santa Cruz County, Arizona
Santa Cruz is a county in southern Arizona. As of the 2010 census, its population is 47,420. The county seat is Nogales. The county was established in 1899. It borders Pima County to the north and west, Cochise County to the east, and the Mexican state of Sonora to the south. Santa Cruz County comprises the Nogales, AZ Micropolitan Statistical Area, which is also included in the Tucson-Nogales, AZ Combined Statistical Area. Santa Cruz County contains many vineyards. History Santa Cruz County, formed on March 15, 1899, out of what was then Pima County, is named after the Santa Cruz River, which was named in the late 17th century by Father Kino. Santa Cruz means "holy cross" in Spanish. After that Father Kino built the famous mission which still stands today at the Tumacácori National Historical Park. Geography According to the U.S. Census Bureau, the county has a total area of , of which is land and (0.1%) is water. It is the smallest county by area in Arizona. Adjacent counties and municipalities * Pima County - west, north * Cochise County - east * Nogales, Sonora, Mexico - south * Santa Cruz, Sonora, Mexico - south * Sáric, Sonora, Mexico - southwest Major highways * Interstate 19 * State Route 82 * State Route 83 National protected areas * Coronado National Forest (part) * Las Cienegas National Conservation Area (part) * Tumacácori National Historical Park Demographics |align-fn=center |footnote=U.S. Decennial Census 1790–1960 1900–1990 1990–2000 2010–2016 }} 2000 census As of the 2000 census, there were 38,381 people, 11,809 households, and 9,506 families residing in the county. The population density was 31 people per square mile (12/km²). There were 13,036 housing units at an average density of 10 per square mile (4/km²). The racial makeup of the county was 76.00% White, 0.38% Black or African American, 0.65% Native American, 0.52% Asian, 0.09% Pacific Islander, 19.73% from other races, and 2.63% from two or more races. 80.78% of the population were Hispanic or Latino of any race. 79.71% of the population reported speaking Spanish at home, while 19.51% speak English http://www.mla.org/map_data_results&state_id=4&county_id=23&mode=geographic&order=r. There were 11,809 households, of which 45.60% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 61.30% were married couples living together, 15.40% had a female householder with no husband present, and 19.50% were non-families. 16.50% of all households were made up of individuals and 7.10% had someone living alone who was 65 years of age or older. The average household size was 3.23 and the average family size was 3.66. In the county, the population was spread out with 33.60% under the age of 18, 8.20% from 18 to 24, 26.60% from 25 to 44, 20.80% from 45 to 64, and 10.70% who were 65 years of age or older. The median age was 32 years. For every 100 females there were 91.70 males. For every 100 females age 18 and over, there were 86.20 males. The median income for a household in the county was $29,710, and the median income for a family was $32,057. Males had a median income of $27,972 versus $21,107 for females. The per capita income for the county was $13,278. About 21.40% of families and 24.50% of the population were below the poverty line, including 29.70% of those under age 18 and 23.20% of those age 65 or over. 2010 census As of the 2010 United States Census, there were 47,420 people, 15,437 households, and 11,992 families residing in the county. The population density was . There were 18,010 housing units at an average density of . The racial makeup of the county was 73.5% white, 0.7% American Indian, 0.5% Asian, 0.4% black or African American, 22.9% from other races, and 2.0% from two or more races. Those of Hispanic or Latino origin made up 82.8% of the population. Of the 15,437 households, 45.6% had children under the age of 18 living with them, 55.7% were married couples living together, 17.1% had a female householder with no husband present, 22.3% were non-families, and 19.0% of all households were made up of individuals. The average household size was 3.05 and the average family size was 3.51. The median age was 35.6 years. The median income for a household in the county was $36,519 and the median income for a family was $40,933. Males had a median income of $30,666 versus $25,135 for females. The per capita income for the county was $16,209. About 20.6% of families and 25.2% of the population were below the poverty line, including 36.8% of those under age 18 and 15.7% of those age 65 or over. Communities in Santa Cruz County.]] City *Nogales (county seat) Town *Patagonia Census-designated places *Amado *Beyerville *Elgin *Kino Springs *Rio Rico *Sonoita *Tubac *Tumacacori-Carmen Unincorporated communities * Rio Rico Northeast * Rio Rico Northwest * Rio Rico Southeast * Rio Rico Southwest * Ruby Ghost Towns in this County * Alto, Arizona * Canelo, Arizona * Duquesne, Arizona * Fort Buchanan, Arizona * Harshaw, Arizona * Lochiel, Arizona * Oro Blanco, Arizona * Ruby, Arizona County population ranking The population ranking of the following table is based on the 2010 census of Santa Cruz County.http://www.census.gov/2010census/http://www.census.gov/geo/maps-data/maps/block/2010/ † county seat Politics Owing to its border location and Hispanic majority population, Santa Cruz is a strongly Democratic county. The last Republican to win the county was George Bush senior in 1988, and although the Republicans won the county in six consecutive election from 1968 to 1988, three of these wins were by very narrow margins. Increasing immigration and fear of Republican opposition thereto has turned it even more solidly blue: in 2016 Hillary Clinton won over 70 percent of the county’s vote, approaching figures typical of long-time Democratic strongholds in South Texas. In the process it took over from Apache County as the most Democratic of the state’s counties. See also *National Register of Historic Places listings in Santa Cruz County, Arizona References External links * Nogales-Santa Cruz County Chamber of Commerce * County Website * Geologic Map of the Patagonia Mountains, Santa Cruz County, Arizona U.S. Geological Survey Category:Santa Cruz County, Arizona Category:1899 establishments in Arizona Territory Category:Settlements established in 1899